fareerfandomcom-20200214-history
Intergalactic Unification Republic
The''' IUR '''was formed after the terrorist attacks on Eridani in 2112 by the Arian Terrorist Group. Since that time, the IUR has dedicated its purpose to keeping the galaxy in order. Formation In 2110, Eridani built a Mass Relay station, capable of intergalactic trade without tedious travel. This completely eliminated the piracy and the black market for thousands of parsecs. Two years later, the Arian Terrorist Group made a desperate attempt to destroy the station and return pirates to the Bastion Core Worlds. Forty thousand bombers, fighters, and cruisers assaulted Eridani and its outlying bases. Of that 40,000, 39,400 were destroyed. Unfortunately, one of the Arian's capital ships hit the reactor of the station, causing a massive explosion which killed hundreds of people and injured thousands more. The IUR was established on the Maelstrom Outlying Worlds as a massive armada to counter any further terrorist attacks. Vikri Tann, a retired human general of USSEC, is the current head of the IUR. There are approximately seventy-four billion registered members of the IUR. The IUR consists of only human members, as communication in Fareer is far less than necessary. However, the IUR has tried to make contact with the Paleogen, but their attempts have been very unsuccessful. Goals and Ideals The IUR started out as a peacekeeping organization, but has long since dropped that goal. Their primary goal at this point is to maintain their prominence as a superpower in Fareer and to make sure that the technology and intelligence of the human race as a whole advances. Operations and Battles * Arian Terrorist attack on Eridani Mass Relay - 2112 * Battle for Aquila Prime - 2815 Known Members * Vikri Tann - Chairman and Grand Admiral * Osiris Xer - Admiral of the Orion Navy * Aelus Dom - Admiral of the Epsilon Navy * Galus Thorn - Captain of the Epsilon Guard * Tiberius Feath - Commander of the Novus Elite Military Divisions * Orion Navy * Epsilon Navy * Epsilon Guard * Novus Elite Ships The IUR receives ships from two large, personal corporations, Plasmath and Athron. The IUR funds these companies and helps them research new ways to improve ship quality. Standard Ships The IUR has twelve standard intergalactic ships issued to the navies. * Athron CX3 Fighter * Athron X2 Fighter * Plasmath G17 Light Bomber * Athron XS5 Heavy Bomber * Athron XS5I Heavy Ion Bomber * Athron CX3H Hellfighter * Plasmath G441 Cruiser * Plasmath G4I Ion Cruiser * Athron Y3 Dreadnought * Athron YT2 Transport * Plasmath X223 Capital * New Hope Civilian Cruiser/Colonizer Unique Ships The IUR also has unique ships, issued to admirals and commanders based on their preferred battle strategy. * IUR Basilisk - Vikri Tann * IUR Manticore - Osiris Xer Equipment Basic Weapon System The IUR issues a basic field kit to any new recruits of the Orion or Epsilon Navies. The first part consists of a power helmet with a built-in comm system, targeting system, battle newsfeed, and weapons details. The second part is a standard-issue Colossus armor, equipped with a Wulfenite-Akadium alloy and electromagnetic lining. The third part is a Parallax glove, that connects with the weapons system to provide an ammo count and system reading of the gun specifications. The fourth and last part is a C12 HVS battle rifle, the standard issue battle rifle of the IUR. The IUR has used the Composition line of battle rifles ever since Composition 2 which fired a 8.32x44mm round. Weapons * iTech Composition 12 High Velocity Slug Battle Rifle * Athron Annihilator Modular Slug Rifle * iTech Rail3 Incendiary Torque Railgun * iTech Disruptor Firearm * Athron Cyclone High Explosive Rocket Pod * Athron Electronic Sidearm * iTech Tactical Combat Sidearm Armor * Core Armor * Raven Armor Appearances * Fatal Pursuit (first appearance) Category:Faction Category:Military Category:IUR